The invention concerns a front unit for a motor vehicle, a procedure for preassembly of a front unit, and a procedure for assembly of a front unit on a motor vehicle.
Various front units and assembly procedures for front units are already known from the state of the art.
EP 1 232 932 A1 shows a carrier for the front unit of a motor vehicle with a mounting component for connecting to the fenders and the chassis of the motor vehicle (see also mounting components 7 and 13 in FIGS. 1 and 2 of EP 1 232 932 A1). Fastened to the mounting component is a holding component for receiving a headlight unit and for connecting to a bumper (see also in this regard holding component 43, headlight unit 21, bumper 19 and guide 45 for fastening the holding component to the mounting component, as depicted in the figures of EP 1 232 932 A1).
With respect to the state of the art known from EP 1 232 932 A1, the problem arises that based on the relatively large dimensional tolerance of the body shell of a motor vehicle body, on which the front unit is to be mounted, fitting problems can occur during assembly. Because of this, the so-called joint pattern, in particular with respect to the joints between the bumper and the headlight unit and between the headlight unit and the engine hood, as well as between the bumper and the engine hood, can be compromised.
Other similar front units have become known from FR 2 809 061, DE 199 46 995 A1, DE 197 41 522, DE 10 2006 008 240, DE 10 2005 053 423, DE 10 2004 026 881, DE 203 14 383, and JP 2002 144 951.
Furthermore, a front assembly for a vehicle with a support structure and a headlight is known from DE 600 00 006 T2, wherein the headlight is rotatably mounted to the support structure between a preassembled and an end-assembled position around an inclined axle.
A procedure for the precise-tolerance assembly of components of a motor vehicle front end is known from EP 1 036 730 A2. A multitude of tolerances which influence one another can be considered here.
A carrier for the front unit of a motor vehicle and an assembly procedure are known from DE 10 2005 013 107 B3, which the invention assumes to be the next version of the state of the art. The holding components for receiving the headlight units are each connected to a mounting component via elastic elements, wherein a compensatory tolerance is created by the elastic elements. The disadvantage here is that the holding components are needed to hold the headlight units, since these holding components must be sized so that they can hold the weight of the headlight units even if the load situation changes without quivering of the headlights, which requires a correspondingly large installation space.